


Works of Illusion

by runawaygypsy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Mythology - Freeform, Nakki - Freeform, Smut, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's love is kidnapped by a horrible creature and he sets out to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Works of Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sunday Smut Spotlight with the theme of "Fairytales." In order for me to get this to work how I wanted to, I pulled from several mythological sources and combined Marvel Loki with it. Also, this is meant to be a younger version of Loki.
> 
> For those not familiar with Norse pronunciation, Kjella is pronounced like "Chella" (which is the closest I can get to approximating it...)

He hid behind a tree as she first waded into the water of the pond, her filmy undergarments just barely collecting a dampness as they skimmed the water. The coolness made her skin collect goosebumps and her nipples instantly hardened as she waded in even further, until she was shoulders-deep, her garments nearly perfectly transparent.

Prince Loki had never been shy, though he was quiet and reserved, choosing to observe before taking action. It was in his nature, as a scholar, as a practitioner of illusion, as he learned from his mother, Frigga, that observation was his most valuable tool. But with this girl, he found himself, more often than not, tongue-tied, and today was no different.

Loki waited until Kjella had waded into the center of the pond, nearly entirely covered by the murky waters, before making himself known. Not wanting to make it obvious that he had been spying on her, he conjured a golden falcon and falconer's glove before crashing through the thicket, seemingly in pursuit of the bird as it flew off in lazy circles over the Asgardian countryside. As he neared the pond, he heard her giggle and grinned to himself before adopting an expression of shock and turning to face her. "Lady Kjella!" he exclaimed, feeling his face fill with blush despite his best efforts. "What a a pleasant surprise!"

Kjella wore the same shock and averted her eyes, letting their beautiful blue be covered by the long dark fringe of her lashes. "My Prince," she demurred, "I meant not to startle you."

He approached the edge of the pond and knelt at the water's edge. "Oh, but you didn't," he smiled. "You've only distracted me from my prize."

Glancing towards the sky, she scanned the clouds that hung overhead, searching the horizon and seeing no sign of the bird. "You seem to have lost your prize," she observed.

Loki magicked the glove away. "No matter," he shrugged, "It was but a bird, but you, my fair maiden, make my heart take flight."

She blushed. "You make it sound as though I were your prize..."

"Are you not?" he laughed.

A look of horror flashed through her eyes. "Fit to be a prize?" she protested. "No, not fit for a Prince."

It shocked him to hear her say it, she of fair skin and beauty that shone like pale moonlight, with hair black as night and eyes blue as winter sky. "Why do you say that? Are you not a Lady of the royal court?"

"Family, my Prince," she answered, "My family is not high-born made. We've been to court only on account of my brother's service in the Væringi. Base born are not allowed to court Aesir any more than Aesir is allowed to court us. You know that." She watched him, wide-eyed and waiting.

Loki's face bore a queer look of concentration before his mouth spread into a wide grin. "When have I been known to follow the rules?" he winked. "Your beauty alone should qualify you for my affections."

Kjella opened her mouth, presumably in protest, but what she emitted was a terrified scream. Having been distracted momentarily by a noise in the sky, his attention returned to the pond, finding that Kjella had been swept away, possibly pulled under by an unseen force and he had missed it, had missed her rescue. "Kjella! he yelled in desperation, in his heart, knowing it was too late. "Kjella!" There was no answer, just rings in the water from where she had been.

He jumped to his feet and ran as quickly as he could to the guard house that stood at the outskirts between village and forest. Exhausted and out of breath, he accosted the first guard he found. "Kjella is gone!" he panted. "We must do something, she's been taken!"

The guard studied him for a moment, judging his sincerity. "This better not be any of your tricks, young Prince," he replied indignantly, then muttering under his breath, "I'll not be a party to ridicule a second time."

Loki leaned against the door frame, his hand on his chest as he recovered his breath, realizing that this was the same guard he had tricked less than a month before by filling the hut with snakes. "I am honest, Sir," he rasped. "The Lady Kjella vanished before my eyes." He recounted his story, leaving no detail left unsaid, painfully aware that, as he told it, it became less believable. "Please believe me," he finally pleaded.

"There have been tales of late," the guard said grimly, "Of others taken in the same manner, but, until now, they have all been from the poorest families. My brothers and I assumed they'd been taken by rogue slavers from Vanaheim." 

Grimacing, Loki's thoughts were on Kjella's last words; she had protested his advances because she was base-born. "This is now a matter of state," he said. "Away you to the pond," he instructed the guard. "Investigate what you can." He planned to see if the Allfather had answers. With a nod, he excused the guard and began his trek back to the palace. 

Odin was in his chambers when Loki arrived, deep in contemplation. "Father," Loki addressed him, "Villagers have been disappearing under mysterious circumstances."

"I know," Odin replied calmly. "I've heard stories and even Heimdall has not been able to ascertain who or what has been stealing them away, much less where they're being taken. He turned to look at Loki, his eye fixed in a steely gaze. "What matter is this to you, my son?"

For a moment, Like hesitated, uncertain if he wanted to tell Odin about his desire for Kjella. He told him anyway, his voice wavering as he answered, "I am in love with Kjella, Father, and she's been taken from before my very eyes."

"I see, " Odin returned. "And, had you been in that pool, I'm sure you'd have been abducted as well." Loki nodded as he said this, sure that it would be true. "I suggest we visit the archives and speak with the Licentitate.

"You may be dealing with a Näkki," the Licentitate said as she peered over her nose at Loki. "These disappearances have coincided with the cycles of the moon, have they not?"

Odin nodded. "Yes, first one at new moon, second at mid-wax, third at full moon, and today is mid-wane."

She smacked her lips and drew in a deep breath. "This creature may dwell where it desires, but is known to be fond of water," she explained. "You will need someone who is strong, brave, wise, and find this creature before the new moon. It is too late for the other victims, but for this latest one..."

"Kjella," Loki interjected. "Her name is Kjella."

The Licentitate cleared her throat and shot him a stern look. "Kjella," she enunciated, "Will be safe only until then."

"I'll go," Loki volunteered, standing bone straight, puffing his chest out.

"No, Loki," Odin protested. "Thor is much more well-equipped for these quests. Besides, you are much too young."

The words were like a stinging slap to the face for Loki. Stubbornly, he scowled. "I want to go," he growled. "I am in love with her, what can be more valiant than that?" 

Upon seeing the change in his son's demeanor, Odin sighed. "Very well, then. You may go, however I want you to take another warrior with you. I'll not have you slain because of blind idiocy."

Loki nodded. "I'll take Fandral, then," he groused. "He is by far the least annoying of my compatriots."

The Licentitate found a book in the archives that held all the information she had on the Näkki. "You will need to know all of this for your journey," she said as she handed it to Loki. "To know any less would mean certain death."

Loki studied the book all night, leaving only a few hours of the early morning for his own sleep. He memorized everything. According to the lore, the Näkki was a creature of mystery, often changing shape and the pond where Kjella had been swimming was sacred to the Näkki and had been used by the ancients as a sacrificial pool. As time went on, the Näkki was believed to be dead and its lore relegated to the annals of Asgard as a myth.

He rode out with Fandral shortly after the first morning light. They stopped first at the guard house to get a report on what he had found. According to the guard, the pond had been searched, its depths uncovering an aquatic cave, but nothing more. The more intriguing note was that the water had been covered in a sheen that resembled oily tree bark. "It looks like residue from a rowan," Fandral had remarked when they were presented with a sample. "Those only grow in the Eastern Asgardian Mountains."

"Then we shall go there," Loki said, and they did, arriving in the hallowed hills two days later and just after the sun had reached its apex on the third. They found a clearing in a stand of rowan and stopped for a mid-day lunch. 

As they ate, Loki pulled the volume from his pack and read. "The lore of this creature says it most likely resides in a cave in an area very much like this one," he observed. He and Fandral glanced around the area, watching to see if either of them could discern any hidden anomalies. "Of course," Loki remarked, "Such places are nearly impossible to see until sunset. Maybe even twilight."

"Shall we camp here, then?" Fandral asked.

"You continue on," Loki nodded, "I'll stay here. The more ground we can cover, the more likely we'll be to find her. If you see anything unusual, you can report back to me."

After lunch, Fandral packed his saddle bag with provisions and mounted his horse, riding away deeper into the hills, leaving Loki alone in the clearing. He took his time, wandering the area scrutinizing it, checking behind every rock, at the base of the cliffs that towered over him, for some smidgen of a clue. As he investigated, he became aware of something. The area was strangely silent, devoid even of the sound of the breeze that tickled his skin as it blew against the leaves of the trees. The movement was there, but nothing else. It was as though he had stumbled into a vacuum. He felt the need to fill the void, calling for Kjella, certain that she would be found nearby, his voice swelling with each step. He would call her name and then stop, waiting, listening, wanting to hear the lilt of her voice saying his name, but it never came.

Dejected, by evening he had made a makeshift shelter from some fallen branches and his steed's saddle blanket and had settled under it on a mat he had woven from some field grasses. He ate the last of the food he'd grabbed from Fandral's saddle bag, secretly castigating himself for not procuring more. As the final bit of sunlight fell behind the horizon, and darkness enshrouded his camp, Loki noticed something odd from the corner of his eye. The largest, eldest rowan, which stood in the heart of the stand of trees, began to shimmer, its luminance matching the residue on the water where Kjella had been taken. He watched with rapt attention as within it emitted a howl, blood-curdling and spine-chilling, as a crack in the trunk began to stretch, its bark spreading to allow a robed figure to slide out from it. The creature knocked on a knot and the fissure closed, leaving the tree as it had been before sunset.

Loki cloaked himself in magic, hoping it would provide enough to shield himself from the ancient Näkki. He stole away to the shadows, just in case, sneaking his way to the huge tree, hiding behind it just as the creature shifted into a hound and ran away into the night. Once it became apparent that the Näkki had not caught his scent and was not returning, he approached the crack, lifted his hand and knocked on the knot as he had seen the creature do, hoping it would work. 

He smiled with delight as the crack opened to reveal a corridor that was pitch black, save for the single illuminating torch at the very end. Loki stepped inside and the portal groaned behind him, shutting him and bathing him in the darkness. He fixed his sights on the torch, its single point of light resembling a bright star in the distance, a single point of illumination that was no more helpful than those in the night sky. Picking his steps carefully, he made his way towards it, carefully, deliberately, unsure if there was anything that would catch underfoot, or any hidden traps meant for trespassers. He needn't have been as particular about traversing the corridor as he was. The floor was rough black marble, unpolished and dull, and there was nothing in his way to inhibit his movement. No traps, no catches.

When he reached the end , he pulled the torch from the wall and followed the elbow to the left and down a steep flight of stairs. He was afraid to use his own magic and afraid to call Kjella's name, concerned that there might be more than one Näkki, that the others would hear him. He decided to risk it, calling out, "Kjella," first in a fierce whisper, then with growing volume, each time listening for her.

Finally, he heard a whimper. It came from another corridor beyond the landing of the stairs where he stood. He followed her sounds through a labyrinthine concourse and felt like he was moving in circles, making little if any progress, until, at last, he found her. Kjella was bound and gagged, suspended in a gilded cage chained high above a scalding pool of sulfur.

Loki was afraid to break the chains that held her there, certain that to break them would send Kjella plunging to her death into the boiling waters below. He could see her eyes, frightened beyond, but he could only say, "I'll return, my Darling," as he moved away from her, searching for something, anything, he'd be able to use to rescue her. Navigating into the maze once again, he heard her cry and it broke his heart.

On the furthest point from the entrance, he found a golden rope tied to a shackle on the wall. Grasping his dagger, he cut the rope off, rolled it around his shoulder and made his way back, hoping that it would be long enough to rescue his beloved.

Upon his return to Kjella's prison, he spied the Näkki, huddled and greedy, sniveling and simpering, next to the sulfur pool. "You'll be most delicious," he heard it say as it looked at her.

Loki stopped mid-step and let the coiled rope drop from his arm, making a thud against the floor, alerting the creature to his presence. The Näkki turned towards him, sneering. "You..." it glowered, having recognized him from the pond. "I'll skin you alive and eat your heart." The sound of the creature's voice drove a cold stake into Loki's soul, yet he was not afraid.

"Not today," he growled. He lunged for the Näkki, his hands outstretched, his fingers claws that grabbed the creature's cloaks, barely missing it. 

As Loki spun back around, he saw the creature transform again, from the ugliness it was to the figure of Kjella. "Loki," it said in her voice as it advanced upon him, "Please, love me."

He glanced up at the cage as if to make sure she was still there, then back at the Näkki. Drawing his eyebrows into a furrow, he stared down the woman in front of him. "You're not Kjella," he growled.

"Oh, but I could be," the Näkki countered. "I could consume her and I could be her, forever."

"You could never be her," Loki argued. 

The woman smiled. "Your heart may say so, but your body tells me otherwise." She sidled up to him as he blushed. Loki was frozen to the spot, his breathing shallowed, unable to move as though spellbound. He licked his lips furtively as his eyes flicked to the tenderness of her breasts, the pertness of her nipples. He gulped as she leaned even closer, her hand palming his chest before sliding down into his leather breeches and cupping what she found there.

"I can't..." he strained as she began to stroke him. "No..." 

"I only need your seed," the Näkki purred. "To strengthen my lot. You see, I am the last and, well, you're a strong Asgardian prince."

The sound of Kjella struggling with her bonds gave him the strength to fight back. He drew in a deep breath and bellowed, "NO!" as he found the fortitude to push her away from him. As he righted his breeches and backed away, the womanly visage of the Näkki dissolved into the creature once again. "You'll not trick me again," he breathed. Gathering his bearing and with a subtle dazzle of gold, the creature was surrounded by a multitude of clones, all wielding daggers and gnashing their teeth. 

Loki stepped back, letting his army close in on the Näkki. He could hear its cries as the other Lokis stabbed it. Picking up the discarded rope, he tied the end onto his dagger and threw it into the cage with a clank, hoping it would be large enough to catch on the bars. It didn't hold, instead slipping back and falling precariously close to the pool. He stowed his dagger back in its sheath on his hip and threw the rope again, this time using his magic to bind the end to the bars with a knot strong enough to bear both his and Kjella's weight.

Unfortunately, the diversion of his magic caused the army that was assailing the Näkki to disappear. The creature, alive but stunned, began to crawl across the floor. As Loki began to climb the rope, it jumped to its feet and leaped at him, its claws scraping down his legs as it grasped them. Loki continued to climb, using all the strength in his arms to hold himself steady. He kicked out, attempting to shake off his assailant. "Off with you, dull creature!" he shouted.

"Never," it howled.

He felt its teeth sink into his calf, the pain searing as sharp points grazed the bone. Kicking at it with his other foot, he caught it just below its ribcage and felt the creature's gut give way to the hardness of his boot. This caught the Näkki by surprise, causing it to unclench its teeth. Its hands flailed, grasping in mid-air in a desperate attempt at survival as it began to fall, its final knell coming as it was consumed by the boiling waters of the sulfur pool. 

Painfully, Loki hobbled the rest of the way to the cage. He pulled his dagger back out and used it to pry the lock open. Climbing inside, he used it to cut the ropes that bound Kjella's hands and feet before finally removing the gag that was soaked with her saliva. He embraced her, his arms slung low on her hips, and kissed her free mouth, mashing his lips against hers with intent and passion. "Kjella," he said as he held her, "I love you."

"Loki, you saved me," she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. Her fingers knit together and tangled into his hair. "I know."

With a mischievous grin, Loki hoisted her up and swung her over his shoulders. With renewed vigor, he climbed back down the rope. He set her down at the bottom and motioned for her to be silent as he guided her back out of the lair and back into the night air. 

When they reached his shelter, they sat down on the grass mat. "Never say you're not fit for a prince," he whispered as he laid down and patted the area beside him. "I shall worship at your feet as a goddess for eternity." 

Kjella nestled into his arm, her head rested on his chest, a happy sigh escaping as she felt his hand brush softly against her lower back. "I saw that awful creature pretend to be me," she said. "Would you have that same reaction to me?" Her fingers fluttered on his abdomen, tracing the leather of his tunic until they reached his breeches. She felt his breath hitch as she began to unlace them. "Would you?"

Loki let out a soft moan. "Moreso." He slid his finger under her chin and lifter her up so he could see her. "Come closer," he whispered.

She obliged, resting up on her elbow as she moved over him and felt him pull her into a kiss before his hand migrated, his fingers slipping under the hem of her now-soiled camisole to find the soft curve of her breasts. She sucked in her breath as he pinched one of her nipples and rolled it between his fingertips. In response, her own fingers danced into his breeches to the hardness found therein and circled him, slowly stroking him. "You do," she smiled as his kisses moved to her neck, then by her ear.

Doing his best imitation of the Näkki, Loki growled, "I'll consume you," in her ear and felt her shiver. He caressed her sides, long brushing sweeps of his fingers before tucking them beneath the hem of her pants, finding and delving into the wetness he found. "And I'll take your heart..." 

Kjella chuckled and laid back down, arching her back and spreading herself as he worked her, his finger softly rubbing against her, shooting heat into her core. "You already have my heart," she mewled as he pulled his arm from under her and pulled her camisole off. She closed her eyes and let the waves of warmth wash over her. 

Loki pulled her hand out of his breeches and pulled himself from her as he felt her began to reach a peak. "Not yet, pet," he groaned. He pulled his tunic off and slid his breeches and boots off, tossing them to the end of he shelter. "I need to taste you, first." He untied her pants and pulled them off of her, tossing them to another spot in the shelter, before sliding between her knees, peppering her belly with kisses that migrated to her mound. With a groan, he thrust his tongue inside her, then withdrawing and flicking just her clitoris with its tip. He heard her gasp as he began to swirl it around, then slid two of his fingers inside her, crooking them while he suckled the tensile bundle of nerves. Kjella moved her hips, bringing them to him with each stroke, her fingers making their way down and grasping his hair, holding him to her as she found her release and came bucking against him, breathless.

He lifted his head, his mouth coated with her juices and smiled. "You taste as sweet as you look," he thrummed as he climbed up her. He kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on him as he nestled himself between her thighs, positioning his cock tip at the nest of dark curls at her entrance. "Am I allowed?"

"Absolutely," she grinned as she arched her hips to him, gasping as he slid himself slowly into her until he was fully sheathed with her. She felt so deliciously full, and then so painfully empty when he pulled back out. She let out a disappointed whine until he thrust into her again, this time with slightly more force, and reached down to hold him to her. "Stay inside me, this time," she whispered, her voice feeling lost among the moan that came out. Loki obliged, moving in her with languid strokes, letting her hips provide the rhythm as she writhed against him. Each movement added fire to the flames that were already burning in her core again. She began to feel the knot in her belly grow, the wonderful pressure inside threatening to blow. She licked his shoulder and his neck, letting out happy squeaks of pleasure until she reached her precipice. As she felt the orgasmic spasms begin, she bit down on the tender area just above his collarbone and let out a growl. She held him there, in her teeth, in herself as the paroxysms wracked her body and she fell into the whirling, swirling abyss.

Loki felt the her bite, but no pain. He grunted as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, milking it through her orgasm, trying to withhold his own. When he felt her relax, he kissed her, his lips crashing into her hard enough that they both felt like they were bruised. "Mark me, will you?" he growled in her ear. "Now, I will mark you." He increased the speed of his thrusts, feeling his own release impending with each effect, until he was past the point of no return. With a grunt, he bared his teeth and clamped them into her tender flesh. He thrust himself inside her until he was fully seated, his cock at its apex as it coated her with his release. "You are mine," he growled.

In the morning, they were found by Fandral, tangled in their own clothing and the saddle blanket, which had fallen off the branches and covered them. "You know what the Allfather will have to say about this," he warned Loki.

"Nothing," Loki answered in defiance. "I am hers and she is mine." He and Kjella bared their shoulders to reveal the marks from their night before.

Fandral smiled. "And, so you are," he said. "And so you are."


End file.
